One Afternoon Alone
by spinergirl
Summary: Bella Swan is a famous wedding planner who is in love with her close friend's fiance Edward Cullen. She leaves Edward a month before the wedding leaving Bella to clean up her mess. Everything changes after one afternoon alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been going crazy with this new story in my head for two days. I hope you guys like this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the series. Better Steph? You can put the gun down now. **

**BPOV**

"I don't have time for this." Bella mumbles under her breath while she looks at her silver Movado watch. She looks up and the receptionist smiles at her. Bella gives her a sarcastic half smile and continues to fiddle with her watch.

She has to take care of this. And take care of it today. She has other appointments and she couldn't waste it on a billionaire who acts like baby and wanted to make everybody's life a living hell.

And that was what he was doing, making her life hell in many ways. Bella swallowed as she closed her eyes and saw the green eyes she's dreamt about for the past five months.

She was planning his wedding with her closest friends and college roommate Tanya. And a month before the wedding Tanya calls it quits with nothing but an apology for leaving Bella with the mess to clean up. And that's what she's doing today. Tanya left her cleaning up the mess with Edward Cullen.

Bella couldn't take it any more. She just wants to go settle everything and get her check and leave. She doesn't have to deal with Edward Cullen anymore after today. She doesn't have to see him anymore or talk to him on the phone.

Bella looks at her watch again and sucks her teeth. Bella gathers her briefcase and her jacket and walks up to the receptionist desk that was sitting under a big sign that red Cullen and Whitlock Enterprise.

"Excuse Me." Bella says and read her name plate and continues.

"Angela. Can you please call Mr. Cullen again and tell him to call me so we can make reschedule our time. Again."

Angela smiles at Bella.

"Sure."

She pushes button on the phone.

"Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan has asked me."

She was cut off.

"Sure sir. I'll tell her."

Angela looks at Bella and smiles again. She is really getting irritated with this smiley receptionist.

"Mr. Cullen is ready for you now. Please go down the hall and make a left. His office is at the end of the hall."

Bella eyes follows to were Angela was pointing.

Bella blew out a breath.

"Thank you."

"Sure and have a great day Miss. Swan."

Bella adjusts her jacket and walks to his office. Each step her heart is pounding harder and harder against her chest.

Ok Bella calm down. He is just Edward Cullen. Tanya's ex. Just settle everything and just get your check and go home. As she reaches his door she clears her throat and knocks on his mahogany door.

"Come in." Edward says in a stern voice.

Bella pushes open the heavy wood door and walked into his office with the amazing view of downtown Seattle. The view always takes her breath away but today it wasn't the view that was restricting her from breathing, but this beautiful man sitting behind the desk on the phone.

"No Eric that is not good enough. They were supposed to have the projections on your desk this morning."

Bella walks to the desk and without looking at her Edward holds up a finger and continues talking.

"I don't care what he says. You tell him to have the projections on your desk tomorrow morning or he's going to have a very nice visit from my lawyers. Oh Eric don't disappoint me again."

Edward hangs up the phone and blew out a breath, runs his fingers through his bronze hair and leans his head back on his leather chair. Bella watched as his jaw twitches and she fights everything in her power not to walk over to him and bite his strong jaw.

Bella clears her throat and Edward opens his eyes and stares at her with his hard green eyes. Her heart skips a beat.

"Miss. Swan. Thanks for coming. Let's get started."

Edward sits up on his leather chair and opens his drawer and pulls binder with receipts and contracts.

Bella chuckles.

Of course he doesn't' apologize. Miss. Swan sorry for keeping you from your other appointments. It is typical Edward Cullen, always thinking about himself and acting as if people should stop everything for him.

"Mr. Cullen. I called the caters and the floral shops and they are willing to give you half of the money you paid. I tried to talk them into giving the full refund. But it didn't work."

"Of course they wouldn't. She waited a month before the day to call off everything."

Bella flips through the page in her binder and told him the price they were willing to give him back. Edward agreed.

"That's great, please sign here."

Bella pushes the paper towards Edward and their fingers touch. Bella drew in a breath and pulls her hand back like it was just burned. She looks her fingers and looks up to his green eyes.

"Sorry."

She clears her throat and he drops his eyes to the paper and reads the agreement. He signs it quickly and pushes the paper towards her.

Bella flips through her binder again and pulls out another piece of paper.

"I spoke to the farm for the doves and they agreed that they will be glad to refund the full amount. They were very happy that they were mentioned in the magazine last month."

Edward blew out a breath like he had no interests. Bella pushes the paper towards him for his signature. But this time she made sure that they didn't touch. Edward leans closer to her and she was hit with the smell of his cologne and she closes her eyes to regain her composure.

"You think she would be here to take care of her of this."

She opens her eyes and stares into his hard green eyes.

"I spoke to the realtor and I told her that you didn't know if you want to keep the property. She told me that you have three days to let her know."

Bella's voice turned very husky. Her throat became very dry. Edward leans back against his chair and signs the paper.

Bella gets up and walks over to the water dispenser and pours some water and drinks it down in one gulp. She refills the paper cup and drinks it down quickly.

"Are you ok?"

Bella turns her head to look at Edward. She smiles and nods her head and walks over to the desk and sit down. Bella realize that her heart beating anymore it was between her legs. She crosses her leg to tries to calm her self down. But it isn't working.

"Did she tell you long it will take to sell?"

Bella swallows trying to calm everything down in her body and opens her binder again.

"She didn't say but she did fax over the new lease agreement to me and so I made a copy for you and myself for our records. And she told me that she would take Tanya off the lease."

The house the Tanya picked out was beautiful she had described to Bella. When she saw the 6 bedroom house she fell in love with it. Tanya babbled on and on how she and Edward would fill the house of with children, love and happiness. Then out of the blue Tanya didn't want to settle down with Edward anymore. She wanted to be free. And free she became and into the arms of a famous artist name Marcus Walker. It was splashed in the front pages for the entire world to see. Billionaire Edward Cullen dumped and Tanya all over the world having fun. And Bella is here to cleaning up after her as always for as long as Bella can remember.

Bella pushes the agreement to him and Edward picks it up and flips through the pages and he scrunches his eyebrows.

"I hope the agreement is ok with you. I can call her back if you like."

Edward looks at her.

"No it seems like everything is in order. Now that this done. We have to go over the stuff in the house."

"At your house?"

"Yes is that a problem?"

Bella chuckles and Edward's eyebrow shoot up.

"No not at all but I thought you were going to send me the list of the properties and the value of each. So I can fax it over to Alice at the auction house."

Edward got up from his chair and walks over to big windows overlooking the streets of downtown Seattle.

"I spoke to my sister and I sent her over the list to her but I thought you should double check since you know what your…"

Edward stops himself and puts his hands into his grey slack pockets.

"friend brought. Maybe you would want to look and find something you want."

Bella didn't want anything. She just wanted to be far from this man. The man she wanted for 5 months now. The man that was with one of her closets friends. The man she dreamt about every night since Tanya's birthday party. Bella knew Edward since he started dated Tanya last year. Then at Tanya's party she sat with Edward out in the back under the moon and stars and fell in love with him.

Bella knew it was wrong and she hide it from her friend and from Edward.

"The movers will be at the house in an hour."

Edward's voice brought her back.

"I will meet you there."

Bella sighs and got her things and left his office.

~~x~~

Bella bangs on the green door and there was no answer.

"He better be there." She mumbles under her breath

She turns the knob and finds it unlock. She walks into Edward's loft apartment. She notices pictures of Edward and Tanya still up on the walls and famous paintings and trinkets they picked from their trips.

That's when it hit her. This must be hard for him. His love leaving him only a month before they tie the knot. And to come home and see the life you used to have the woman you love. He loves her. He loves Tanya and he doesn't see you in that way.

Bella walks to the living room and notices a glass and a bottle or red wine on the counter.

"You're here."

Bella turns around and sees Edward holding a statue that Tanya told her they picked up in Italy.

"Get yourself a glass of wine."

She walks to the counter and puts her purse down. Bella reaches for the bottle and pours herself a glass and takes a sip. The sweet wine rolls down her throat.

"I hope you like it."

She takes another sip.

"I do."

Edward puts the statue down and walks to her.

"The movers called and they will be here in three hours. They didn't know the last job would have taken this long. So I called the auction house to let them know the shipment would be late."

Late! She cancelled with her client for no absolute reason. Bella puts her glass down and opens her purse to pull out her blackberry. Maybe it isn't too late to set something up with her client.

"Do you know where Tanya is?"

Edward was behind her. She froze and closes her eyes. She smells his cologne and the wine on his breath. He is very close. All she has to do is lean her head back on his chest or turn to face him and kiss him.

"I don't know where she is."

He turns her to face him and she can see he is getting angry.

"Yes you do. She is your friend and she wouldn't just take off without telling you."

Bella pushes him back because he is standing very close to her. She starts to breath very heavy.

"I told you I don't know where she is! I don't have to stand here and take this. Just fax over the list to me and mail my check to my office. We are done here Mr. Cullen."

She grabs her bag and walks pass him. Edward grabs her arm and pulls her to him. Bella crashes her body to him and he crashes his lips to hers. She tastes the wine on his tongue when he pushes it into her all too willing mouth.

Edward pushes her to wall and pins her there with his body. Bella's hand flew to his hair and he groans against her lips. Edward moves his lips to her neck and she moans out his name. Edward lifts her up with her legs around his waist and kisses her hungrily. He carries her up the stairs to his bedroom and kicks the door close. Edward drops her on the bed and they start to tear at each other like hungry animals.

He removes her soaked underwear and plunged his 2 fingers inside her wet hole. Bella gasps against his mouth. She tries to match the movement of his fingers but all she could do is shake from the pleasure he was bringing her too.

"I want you. I want you."

She chants over and over against his hair.

He removes his fingers and plunges himself deep inside her.

"Oh God." Edward says.

His thrusts are long and deep into her and he stops himself. Bella wanted more. She wanted him to move inside her. Fill her with his member. She wants to hear her name escape his lips. She grinds against him and he groans.

He starts to move faster and faster and she feels the wave start from her toes.

"Come with me."

Edward spreads her legs wider and starts pounding into her. The feeling was pure ecstasy and she didn't want him to stop. He pounds into her until they are both are drained of their desires.

The only noise that was heard in the loft is their heavy breathing. Edward lifts his head off her shoulder and looks into her eyes. Bella lifts her hand and strokes Edward's cheek. He bends his head and starts to kiss her again. She feels him filling her again.

He kisses her neck and pushes into her again. And they experienced each other again.

Bella wakes up to the Edward's soft snoring. She turns to look at him and smile. She didn't know it would be like this with him. One moment he was like an animal devouring his prey then the next he was tender and did everything to please her. And she's never experienced that. Her heart is bursting from the joy she just shared with him. Her eyes start to glisten with tears in them.

Bella turns to her side to get a better view of his beautiful face. She starts to trace his eyebrows, his nose, and his jaw with her finger. He opens his eyes and she jumps back and gave him a nervous laugh. He closes his eyes again and opens them up to look at her.

"I ummm."

Edward sits up and pulls the cover off of his naked body. She sits up and covers her self and watches Edward get up and start to get dressed.

What happened?

"The movers will be here soon. We should get dressed."

He walks to the bathroom and close the door. Bella push her hair back and can't believe what just happened. She was sitting here basking in the glow of what they shared together and he couldn't get away from her fast enough. Did he regret what they did? She got off the bed and starts to get dress. She grabs her shoes and looks at the crumbled bed they just made love in.

Bella place her hand to her mouth to muffle her cries so Edward wouldn't hear her. She left the room and run downstairs and grabs her purse and leaves his loft.

**EPOV**

Edward couldn't believe what he's done. He just took advantage of Bella. He couldn't control himself anymore. She walks into his off in her suit and all he can think of how much he wanted to peel her clothes off. And her fragrance was driving him crazy. As soon as she walked into his officer, her scent filled the room.

But the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But that's what he did. He opened his eyes and saw the tears building in her eyes. He was engaged to her friend. Bella was innocent. And she got caught in the fire. He wanted Tanya to pay what she did but he didn't want to take out on Bella.

Edward closes his eyes and licks his lips. He could still taste her. Edward remembered how she felt in his hands. He remembered the softness of her skin and the taste of her body on his tongue. He has to apologize what he did. He has to make it right.

He opened the bathroom door and notices she is gone.

"Bella."

He left the bedroom and went down the stairs calling after her but got no response. Edward notices her purse is gone.

There is a knock on the door.

"Bella?"

He opens the door and it is the movers. Edward dropped his shoulders and let them in.

For 11 weeks Edward tried everything to get into contact with Bella but no word. He even tried to send her a check with the full of amount owed thinking she would come back to the office to remind him he was only suppose to pay 10% of what was agreed. But she just sent the check back with a note of the correct amount.

This was driving him crazy. All he could think about is the afternoon they spent together. All he can hear is how she moaned his name. He member twitched. Edward needs to get away. He pressed the intercom and his secretary answered.

"Yes Edward."

He presses the button again.

"Sheila can you please come to my office."

A heavy set woman in her mid 40's walks into his office.

"Yes."

"I need for you to make a few calls for me."

She smiles at him.

"Shoot." She says

"I need for you to have the house in the Cayman Island ready for me. I want to get a flight to leaving tomorrow."

"You do need a vacation Edward. You haven't been yourself lately."

"I will call the clients and let them know that I will be gone and that Jasper will handle everything for me. But I will be checking in my e-mails from time to time."

"Promise me something." Sheila says while pouring water into a glass and setting it in front of Edward.

"Depends what it is."

He loves Sheila. She was like a mother to him. His work mother. She knew exactly what he needed and she was very good at her job.

Sheila sucks her teeth.

"Please take a break. You need it. You work to hard. And I know why."

He looked at her. Did she know what happened between him and Bella?

"You've been a ghost since she called off the wedding."

Edward smiles.

"I can't promise you anything but I will try."

Sheila smiles back.

"That's all I can ask for."

She walks back to her desk to make the arrangements for his departure tomorrow.

"Jasper that is exactly what we have to do. Send Harrison a bottle of the best champagne and a box of cigars he likes and set up a meeting with him."

Edward is walking in the airport to catch his flight to go to the Cayman Islands. The airport is packed with people going to different parts of the world for either business or pleasure. Edward sees a little girl staring up at him with wide eyes and he smiles at her.

"That's a good idea but you are supposed to be on vacation."

"This is important for the company. And he is starting to buckle. It is our time to reel him in before he snagged by another company. And I want him on board. Scratch that he must be on board with us. And his company would excellent for future business."

Jasper blew out a breath.

"Can anything stop you?"

Edward laughs.

"Nope nothing can."

"Your sister is very worried about you."

"I know she is. Tell your wife not to worry. I will call the family when I land."

While Edward is walking by the newsstand something catches his eye that makes him stop dead in his tracks. He walks to the magazine stand and picks up The National Enquirer.

"Jasper I am going to call you back."

Before Jasper could respond Edward hangs up the phone. On the magazine were two faces he knew.

**Famous artist Marcus Walker spotted at an Aids Function for children with girlfriend Tanya Simone.**

Tanya is wearing a very sexy black Vera Wang dress. She only wears the best. Tanya and Marcus are hugging with a huge smile on their faces. But that's not what stopped him.

**Famous wedding planner Isabella Swan is expecting her first child. **

They had a picture of Bella coming out a restaurant with her brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. Pregnant? Bella is pregnant. Edward opens to the magazine to read more about this.

Edward found it and there was a picture of Bella and her ex Jacob Black and another picture of Bella coming out of an OB/GYN office.

**A source reveals that famous wedding planner Isabella Swan is indeed expecting her first child next spring with off again on again boyfriend Jacob Black. **

Edward crumbled the paper closed.

"Hey."

Edward flared his nose and turned his gaze at the newsstand guy. He pulls out his wallet and threw a bill at him. Edward didn't care what it was he just picked up his bag and told him to keep the change. That's why she left in such a hurry and she looked so sad for what she did. She was with Jacob again. Bella could have stopped him but she didn't. Now he really doesn't have a chance with her and it hurt worst than Tanya leaving him. Edward threw the magazine in the garbage and walked to the first class area for his flight.

**BPOV**

Bella is standing in front of her full length mirror trying to close her jeans but the bulge of her belly is stopping it from closing. Bella throws her head back and drops her arms to her side hitting her hips. She lifts up her shirt and turns to her side to show her little belly. She sighs and touches it. She is showing now. Bella tilts her head to the side and massages her little bump.

She swallows back tears. Bella was overjoyed with this pregnancy but something was missing. Someone was missing. Edward was missing. He didn't care and it was obvious he didn't want to have anything to do with her or the baby. This was her child and hers alone. She didn't need him or that's what she told herself over and over. But she does. Bella wants him to be part of their lives if not hers at least his child's life. Why make their baby suffer for what he feels was a mistake they made.

Bella sent a letter to his home telling Edward she was pregnant with his child. But she found out from Alice that he went tot the Cayman Islands. Alice says he needed to get a way because of what Tanya did to him. But she knew better. He needed to get away from her. What it that horrible between them?

Bella moved to the bed and started to cry.

"Bella!"

She sat up and wiped her eyes. Rosalie bounced into her room.

"Hey mamma."

She hugs Bella and makes her laugh.

"You made the paper again."

Bella took the paper and reads the headlines.

**Isabella Swan rushed to hospital due to complication with pregnancy. Jacob Black spotted with new mystery woman. Details inside.**

Rosalie giggles and snatches the enquirer from her.

"When did you go to hospital?"

Bella rolls her eyes and gets up from the bed.

"I only have one complication."

Bella lifts up her shirt to show her little belly and she tries to close her jeans.

"You're just showing. It's ok. Don't let Alice know this. Hey when are you going to tell who the father really is?"

Bella scoffed at Rosalie and walked to the closet to find something else to wear.

"Yeah. Ok. Let me just grab my phone."

Bella grabs her cell phone off her nightstand and put it to her ears.

"Hey enquirer I have a scoop for you. The slut Isabella Swan slept with her close friend's fiancé Edward Cullen a month after she called off their wedding. And he just took off and left her pregnant."

"You don't know that."

Bella tuned to look at Rosalie.

"Oh yeah I do. He didn't call or write to let me know he got the letter I sent. He just jumped on a plane and didn't even look back. Alice didn't even mention it. She doesn't even know that means he hasn't even mentioned it anybody. So the baby and I are fine."

Rosalie walked over to Bella.

"I spoke to Alice and Edward came back last night. You should call him. Just in case.

"I am not going to call him. Sorry Rose I made up my mind."

"Stubborn. Get dressed so we can go out to eat. I am starving."

Rosalie bounced out of the room while Bella pulled out a grey sweater dress**. **Bella shook out her wavy hair and walked out of the room to meet Emmett and Rosalie.

The Thai restaurant they decided to go was packed. There are people sitting at the bar drinking and laughing having a good time. The waitress walked them through a door and led them to a seating area. The tables are covered with white table cloths and the room is dimly lit with candles hanging from the walls and on the tables.

The waitress leads them to table and Emmett pulls he chair out for the two loves of his life, his sister and his soul mate.

"Thanks babe."

Rosalie says and touches his strong shoulder. Emmett blushes a trait he shares with his sister. Bella opens the menu when she feels somebody staring at her. She looks up and locks eyes with a familiar pair of eyes.

"My God." She whispers under her breath.

I hope you guys like this new story. And I will post my next chapters for my other stories. Sorry it's taken so long to post. If you haven't read my other stories please check out Troubled Soul, The next door neighbor and The one I yearn. You know what to do. Comment or add if you like this story. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments and adding my story to your favorites. I am so glad that you guys love the first chapter. I hope this one has the same effect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The twilight Series. Sniff. Sniff. Can I go to my room now?**

Bella couldn't believe Edward was right there. The last time him, he was running into the bathroom to get away from her. Bella always thought about what she would say if she saw him again, but the way he was looking at her with such coldness in his eyes nothing could come to her. All she could do is shiver under his gaze.

"Are you alright?"

Bella looks at Rosalie and smiles.

"Yeah I am fine. Do you guys know what you want to order?"

Emmett started talking but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She flicked her eyes back at Edward and he was still staring at her. She lowered her head and blushed. But she could still feel his cold gaze on her. Bella had to get up. She needed to get away. The walls are closing in on her. She didn't need to drop her head. Bella has no reason to feel embarrassed. She experienced a man that she loved and their time together created life inside her.

Bella looked back at him and he was no longer staring at her.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Rosalie was inching to get off her seat.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Bella chuckled.

"No stay. If the waiter comes, please order me the duck and a Pepsi to drink. I will back in a minute. I promise."

Rosalie looked a little relaxed and Bella walks to the bathroom.

The bathroom had three other occupants. Two were touching up their makeup and another in the stall. Bella walks over to the counter and drops her hands on the sinks and drops her head and blows all the stress air out of her body.

"Are you ok honey?"

Bella turns her head and looks at the brunette with a concerned look on her face and smiles.

"Yeah I am fine. Just a little tired."

"I know what you mean." The brunette says and continues primping.

Bella stands up and rolls her shoulder and washes her hands. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and puts on a smile. She didn't want to worry Rosalie or Emmett.

As she opens the door she gasps as she sees Edward standing in front of the door. They just stand there staring into each other's eyes. The door opens wider and the three women step out and the brunette groans she sees Edward. He looks at them and smiles and Bella clenches her fists.

"Hello Edward." Bella says with anger in her voice

"Hello Bella."

Bella closes the bathroom door and walks over to the wall so they won't block the entrance.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

Bella drops her hand to her belly in confusion.

"I mean I came over here to tell you that I am very happy for you and Jacob Black. But what confuses me is that Tanya told me that you guys broke up. So I see you guys made up and in time too I might add."

He drops his cold eyes to her hands on her belly.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah Jacob. A child needs a father."

"I think you…"

Edward cuts her off. "I mean everything makes sense to me now."

"I think maybe you and I need.."

He cuts her off again. "He must be overjoyed with the good news."

"You got it all…"

Edward looks at his table and looks back at her.

"I have to be getting back. I am entertaining clients."

He looks at her again and this time something changed in his eyes. He takes a step away from Bella.

"It was good to see you."

He turns to walk away.

"Wait Edward. You got it wrong."

Edward had walked to his table and said a couple of words and him and his clients gathered their stuff to leave. Bella looked in disbelief. Edward didn't know. He didn't get the letter. Bella walked back to the table like she was ghost haunting the place looking for her lost love. Bella sat down and shook her head.

"Hey I just saw Edward. Did you…"

Rosalie looks at Bella and she notices the state Bella is in.

"He doesn't know." Bella whispers

"What did you say Bells?" Emmett said leaning closer in his seat.

Bella shook her head.

"I sent a letter and he doesn't know. He thinks the baby is Jacobs."

"What happened?" Emmett says sounding upset.

Bella looks at him.

"I went to the bathroom and when I got out he was standing there. He congratulated me on the baby and was rambling how Jacob must be happy about the baby and that Tanya told him that we broke up. He didn't get the letter."

Rosalie leaned closer and put her hand on Bella's hand.

"Sweetie you have to tell him. He has to know. You don't want him to keep thinking his baby is Jacob's"

"You didn't see him. He looked so cold at me like I disgusted him or something. And he said it all makes sense now. None of this makes sense."

Bella drops her head in her hands.

"How am I going to tell him? Do you know how hard it was for me to write that letter?"

"Bells, I know it's hard. But you have to do it? Soon everybody will know. Alice has a way of finding out." Emmett said putting his arm around his baby sister.

The waiter came and dropped off their food. He smiled at them and left.

"Come on let's eat this food and everything will be ok. You will see."

Rosalie said as she pushed back Bella's reddish brown hair.

"Plus the baby must be hungry."

She was right about that. Her stomach growled. Bella picked up her fork and picked up a piece of duck and put it in her mouth. Rosalie and Emmett followed suit.

Bella always loves the drive back into forks. She loves to see the changes from city life to small town life. She could feel the weight of her stress just slide off her shoulders. She smiles as she turns up the volume of the radio and starts to tap to the beat. She sings along to music and is excited to what waiting for her in her home town.

She can't wait to see her father Charlie. The man she loves above all. And this time she's going to convince him to come back with her. Bella has always been worried for her father. It got worse when she was 10 and Renee left them for a younger man. Charlie took it really hard and she was always by his side to make things easier for him. She hated the fact he was alone in Forks, especially now that Harry Clearwater passed away a couple of month ago.

Bella pulls along the familiar road to the local police station. She stops the car which kicks up a dust cloud. She grabs the lunch bag and walk inside the one story police building.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Mike. How are you?"

Bella smiles at her old classmate.

"Good. Good. How's Emmett? It's been quiet since he's gone."

"Well it's been quite since you got your badge according to my dad. How's Jessica?"

"She's good. She's due any day now."

"Wow."

Bella hugs Mike.

"Tell her I said hello and tell her I will be calling her for some advice."

Bella patted her belly.

"You'll do fine. Jess was scared too. But now she can't wait for the baby to come out. She's very uncomfortable now."

"I can imagine. Is he in the back?"

"Yeah he's back there." Mike nods his head towards the back of the station.

"See you Bella."

"Later Mike."

Bella walks towards the door that reads Chief of Police Charles Swan. Bella smiles and knocks on the door.

"Mike I told you to take the time off and be with Jessica. And I don't want to argue about it anymore."

"Dad it's me."

"Bella?"

Bella could hear footsteps walking toward the door. As the door open and Charlie has a big smile on his face. It melts her heart to see her father. He looks the same except for a few gray hairs around his face.

"What are you doing here Bells?"

"I came to see you and to bring you this."

Bella lifted up the bag and Charlie's eyes widen.

"You brought me lobster rolls?"

Bella handed him the bag and kiss her father on the cheek.

"It is your favorite."

She walks into his office and start to look through papers on his disk of complaints from residences in Forks and some from the La Push reservation Jacob Black is from.

Charlie walks to his desk and sits down on his creaky chair. He opens the bag and smells the aroma that spills out. Charlie moans and rolls his eyes.

"This is perfect. I am having my favorite lunch with my favorite daughter."

Bella laughs.

"I am your only daughter."

Charlie takes a bite and moans in satisfaction again. He inhaled the sandwich and reached for another one.

"What are you doing here Bells?"

"I missed you and I wanted to see you. I thought we could go fishing tomorrow."

Just the thought of touching squishy worms made Bella feel queasy.

"You want to go finishing?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I know you've been going fishing alone since Harry passed so I thought maybe you wanted some company."

Charlie tilts his head to get a better look at his daughter. He squint his eyes and she drops her head.

"Why are you running?"

Bella lifts her head and scrunches her face.

"Running? I am not running."

Charlie huffed out a breath.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I've known you for your entire 26 years living on this earth."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"I now when something is wrong, and something is wrong." He said pointing at her.

"You think you know me. But you don't."

Charlie clicks his tongue and closes the bag.

"Do you want to go home?"

She nods.

Charlie pulls out his walkie talkie.

"Alright gentlemen and lady I am heading off. If you need me don't call. I have a beautiful woman staying with me this weekend so don't bother me."

Different voices replied.

"Bye chief."

"Bye."

"Bella feed him he's looking a little skinny."

She lifts one eyebrow and Charlie laughs.

Bella follows the police cruiser to the house. She is starting to feel the weight of the day. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she loses energy very quickly. It was sucking the life right out of her.

She got out of the car and went to her trunk and reaches for her bag. She was about to lift it when Charlie yelled.

"Don't you dare."

"Dad it's not heavy."

"I don't care. Don't lift it."

"I can do it."

"Isabella."

"Charlie."

Two pairs of chocolate brown eyes star at each another.

"Fine." Bella said while throwing up her hands.

She walks to the house and unlocks the front door. She gasps as she saw the inside of the house. The living room is cluttered with clothes. Charlie's fishing boots, fishing rod and pail sitting by the stairs. Bella walks to the kitchen. She sighs as she saw the dirty dishes in the sink and pizza boxes on the counter.

"Sorry Bella the maid has the month off."

"Dad this isn't funny."

Bella looks around the house.

"I might as well get started."

She walks to her room to change.

**~~~x~~~**

"Bells please I can't eat anymore. I am stuffed."

Bella puts the piece of lasagna back on the pan. Charlie slouches down in is seat and opens his pants. Bella smiles at the satisfied look on her father's face.

"That was good Bells. I sure miss your cooking."

Bella got up to go to the fridge to get a can of beer for Charlie.

"You can have it everyday." She mumbled while putting the can in front of him.

"What are you mumbling about?" Charlie says as he opens the can.

She stops clearing the table and look at her father.

"I said you can have it everyday."

"Here we go." Charlie said while putting the can to his lips.

"Yes here we go. Dad why don't you come and move in with us? I hate that you are here alone. I need my father more than ever now and Emmett is really getting on my nerves. He needs you to keep him in shape."

"I thought children want to leave their parents? I can't shake mine away from me." Charlie says while shaking his head.

Bella put the plate in the sink and sits next to her father.

"You do this every time you come home. This is my home Bells. And I love it here."

"Then I am moving back home. And that's final."

Charlie sighs and grabs Bella's face.

"Bells I love that you want to take care of me. But you are young and you have a life you need to live. And now you are having a baby. Don't worry about me. I will be fine."

He wipes the tears that are rolling down her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Is it wrong for a daughter to worry about her father?" She asks while leaning her cheek into his hand and closes her eyes.

Charlie strokes Bella's cheek and lets out a breath.

"No but the answer is still no." Charlie said and chuckles.

"I can see where I get my stubbornness from."

Charlie winks at her and takes a gulp from his beer. Bella open her eyes and looks at her father. Charlie turned his attention to the game that is playing softly in the background.

"I saw Edward today."

Charlie turns to look at her.

"And?"

She told him what happened.

"He thinks the baby is Jacob's?"

"Yup."

"He didn't get the letter."

"It seems so."

"You know what to do. You don't need me to tell you what to do. You have to do what's right for the three of you."

Charlie gulps the rest of his beer and brings his attention back to the game. Bella looks at him and scoffs.

"That's all. No inspirational message?"

"Nope I am too full right now. Besides you know what's right and you already know what you want to do. Plus I don't want to miss this game. "

Charlie rose from his chair and walked into the living room to get a better view of the game. Bella laughs and went to washes the dishes.

**EPOV**

Seeing Bella at the restaurant stopped his heart. He watched her walk to the table. When he saw her smiling he clenched his jaw. When she opened up her menu looked up and met his eyes. After the look of shock quickly left her face she smiled. Edward was angry. And he knew she can see it in his eyes.

They just sat there staring at each other and she shook. She broke the contact and smiled and said something. Bella's eyes slowly went back Edwards and he quickly started a conversation with Mr. Okimora.

"I think you will be very please with the project Mr. Okimora."

"Yes Mr. Cullen. They sketches shows a lot of promise and I am looking forward to doing business with your company."

Edward bows his head out of respect and look at Bella. She dropped her eyes and gets up. He watches her walk the bathroom.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?"

They nodded their heads and he got up. Edward fixes his tie and walked to the bathroom. As he got closer to the bathroom he can hear Bella talking. As he got closer the door swung open and he was face to face with Bella's chocolate eyes.

The whole afternoon played over and over in his head. He didn't want to hear what she has to say. He just wanted to congratulate her and just keep it moving. No more contact than that. But he wanted more. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her that he's been thinking about her. How seeing her picture with Jacob Black announcing their child hurt him deeper than the sad excuse of a "Dear John" letter he got from Tanya.

"Edward you have to go home."

Edward looks up at Sheila his assistant and smile.

"No time. I have to get everything in order so Jasper and I can sign the papers with Okimora."

Sheila tsks and drops her purse on the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Edward you went straight from the plane to the office yesterday. You should go home and get some sleep. Everything with be here tomorrow."

Edward chuckles.

Sleep? Right that would be a blessing for Edward. How can he close his eyes when he sees her face? It would be torture to him to see her but not to be able to touch her silky skin. He would close his eyes and feel her under him moaning his name in his ears. Edward's front of his pants started to feel restricting.

"You can't kill yourself like this. I know you are my boss and you can fire me tomorrow but I will call your sister if I have too."

Edward laughs and gets up from his leather chair and walks towards Sheila.

"I won't fire you. I need you to much." Edward says while placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"But don't call my sister. Even though I love her she is extremely annoying and I can't deal with her right now. But I will go home."

She smiles at him.

"You better." She says as she gets her purse.

"I will see you tomorrow." Edwards says and walks to his desk to get his cell phone that is ringing.

Edward was trying to make out the number on the caller id that he didn't hear Sheila's goodbye.

"Hello. Edward Cullen."

There was nobody on the phone.

"Hello." Edward says while starting to pace around the office.

Still no response.

"Hello." Edward said getting upset.

"Edward? It's Bella."

Edward stops pacing.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting you."

"No."

Edward clears his throat.

"No you didn't interrupt anything. What can I do for you?"

Edward tried to sound coolly but it didn't work.

"I-I-I wanted to set up something with you. Like for us to go out for some brunch or lunch on Sunday?"

"I have to check my schedule."

Edward walks to his desk and looks at his planner. He is having lunch with his mother and Alice.

"Can we do it tomorrow?"

Better to get it over with.

"I can't tomorrow. I am at Forks with my father. I won't go back to Seattle till Sunday. If you can't than we can make it another time."

Maybe he can make it an early dinner. They will understand.

"No it's fine. Sunday. I will set something up for us."

"Well that's good. Thanks Edward."

Edward didn't want to let her off the phone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Bella says while exhaling noisily.

"These days I am always tired."

Bella and Edward chuckles but it sounds forced.

"Yeah Dad." Bella yells into the phone.

"Oh sorry my dad is calling me. I ummm will talk to you tomorrow. Thanks again Edward."

"Sure no problem. Bye."

Edward ends the call and smiles.

Saturday came and went in flash. Edward walks into the restaurant he is meeting Bella. It didn't take him long for him to spot her sitting at the table reading a book looking beautiful in her black baby doll shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hair is up in a messy bun. Edward swallows when he sees her neck. He walks up to her and she looks up at him from her book

"Hey." He says smiling and sits down across from her.

"Hey."

"Have you been waiting long?"

Bella jets out her bottom lip and Edward's eyes darken with lust.

"Nope. Not long."

They were interrupted by a young blond headed waitress.

"Hello can I get you another cup of peppermint tea?"

"No thank you."

"And for you sir, can I get you anything?"

"I'll have your sweeten ice tea."

"Sure sir. I will be back with your drink."

She smiles at them and leaves.

"This is my favorite restaurant." Edward said.

"I know Alice told me when I spoke to her yesterday. She's upset with you by the way."

"She is?" Edward said while smiling.

"Yup she is. She doesn't understand why you couldn't just keep both dates. But I told her that I needed to talk to you. I bet she will grill you tonight at dinner."

"Yeah she will."

The waitress came and place Edwards drink in front of him.

"Are you guys ready to place your order?"

They told the waitress what they wanted and talked until their food came.

"Bella. I know why you wanted to meet up for this luncheon." Edward said cutting up a piece of his grilled chicken.

Bella gave him a confused look.

"You do?"

"Yes and I want to let you know that I understand why you left so quickly that afternoon. And I know that you didn't mean for it to happen. And I am sorry I made you do something you didn't want to."

Bella drops her fork.

"That's not why I left."

"I bet Jacob was very upset when you told him."

Bella chuckles.

"Actually he wasn't upset."

"He wasn't?"

"No not even a little bit. Edward…"

Bella takes a deep breath and folds her hand on the table.

"Edward. I want to say something to you."

"Ok."

Bella took another deep breath.

"The child I am carrying is a Cullen not a Black."

"A Cullen? I don't understand."

"I am carrying your baby."

Edward looked at Bella like he didn't understand what he was telling him.

"You have to explain it to me. Because I don't get it." Edward leans back on the chair.

"That afternoon we had sex and we created a child."

Edward blinks a couple of times.

"But we used protection."

"Opps." Bella shrugged her shoulder and chuckles nervously.

"Opps. What do you mean opps?" Edward started to get angry.

"It didn't work. It does happen you know. I know this is hard to comprehend but this child is yours."

Edward's eyes met hers and he can see hope in her eyes. But this couldn't be. Why didn't she tell him before?

"How can you be so sure this child is mine? As it says in the tabloids you are back with your on again off again boyfriend Jacob Black." Edward said with venom in his voice.

What he said made Bella jump back like she was just slapped across her face. She looks at him with tears filling her eyes. She got up and grabbed her purse and was about to walk away and stopped and bent down to his level.

"I was a virgin."

Bella got up and walks out of the restaurant in tears. Edward cursed under his breath, drops a hundred on the table and runs out after Bella.

"Bella. Wait."

Bella kept on walking. Edward runs up to her and stops in front of her.

"No. Get away." Bella says while crying.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line. I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Of course you would think that. I slept with my friend's ex-fiancé."

"I knew thought of you that way. I was just shocked, confused angry. And I shouldn't take it out on you."

Edward huffs out a breath and steps closer to Bella.

"We will handle this."

Bella steps back from him.

"We don't have to handle anything. I just wanted you to know the truth. I didn't come here to ask anything from you."

"But now that I know I want to help."

Bella laughs.

"Well according to you, how do you know it's yours?"

Bella looks at Edward and started to cry again.

"Excuse me I have to go."

She pushes past Edward and starts walking to her car.

**BPOV**

The rest of Sunday and Monday Bella locked herself in her room. Edward practically called her a whore. She was a virgin and she gave him the most precious thing she had. Just seeing his face while he was running to the bathroom hurt Bella all over again. She knew she should have kept the secret. Maybe she shouldn't have told Edward he was going to be a father. Her child would have one parent. She did and she turned out fine. So will her child.

Her father would give her baby a lot of love. And if it's a boy he has his strong uncle Emmett to follow after.

"Bella." Rosalie said softly while knocking.

"Rosalie I just want to be alone."

"I know honey but I think you need to come downstairs."

Bella sighs and gets out of bed. She opens the door and rubs her belly. She was getting hungry. Maybe she can make a sandwich while she'd down there. As they walk down the stairs she notices that there are suitcases in the hall. She looks at Rosalie with a smile.

"Are you guys going away?"

Rosalie looks towards the direction of the living room and back at Bella. She looks in the living room and Edward is sitting there talking to Emmett. Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing. She walks to the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Bella said with anger in her voice.

Emmett and Edward both look at Bella. Emmett starts to laugh and Edward rises of the brown couch.

**Hey guys sorry this one is long. I hope you like it. You know what to do add if you like and comment. I love the comments. And please read my other stories. The one I year, the next door neighbor, and troubled souls. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters except Sheila. She is mine. LOL**

**BPOV**

Seeing Edward in Bella's living room made her heart race. She didn't expect to see. Well not so soon after their fight. Edward standing in her plain living room in a very expensive black suit made Bella's mouth water. How good he looks made her want to jump on him. She didn't even care who was in the room with them. She wanted him. Since being pregnant her hormones has been on overdrive. If she could she would hump a tree. But that's what wasn't important right now. There are suitcases and she needed to get to the bottom of what's going on.

"Is anybody going to say anything?" Bella said annoyed.

Bella look from Rosalie to her big brother Emmett. He shuffled his feet and Rosalie walk next to her love with a guilty look on her face. Bella drops her hands on her thighs causing them to make a slapping sound.

"Since these two knuckles heads isn't going to say anything. Why are you hear Edward?" She said turning to look at him and fold her arms in frustration.

"Well Bella first let me say that I am sorry about the little argument we had." Edward said while straightening his tie.

"You mean the one where you called me a slut."

"He said what?" Emmett said while taking a step forward and Rosalie grabbed his arm before he did something he would regret.

"No I didn't say that." Edward said while holding up to stop Emmett.

"That what did you say then?" Bella said.

"Look." Edward said closing his eyes and shaking his head. "It doesn't matter what was said. What matters is that I want to be part of my child's life."

Rosalie sighs and put here hand to her heart. Bella looks at her and rolls her eyes.

"I want to be a part of everything. I want to be therefore you too. That's why.." Edward coughs and continues. "I am moving in."

Bella laughs and puts her hand up.

"Wait. What? I could have sworn I heard you say you are moving in." Bella held her side as she was laughing.

"I did say that." Edward said taking a step towards her.

Bella stops laughing and looks at Rosalie and Emmett.

"No. No! He has to be joking."

"I told you I want to be a part of your lives. I want to be there for everything. I even want to be there for late night cravings. Do you have any yet?"

"No. No. NO!" Bella started pacing around the room.

"You can't move in here. You have your loft."

"Oh that reminds me." Edward said while going through his pocket. He pulls out keys and hand them to Emmett.

"What?" Bella said and stop pacing to stare at his brother.

"W-W-W-We are going to rent his loft." Emmett stuttered and hid behind Rosalie.

"This can't be happening." She started to pace again.

"You can't stay here." She said while pointing at Edward.

"You can't just show up here unannounced and just drop this bomb on me without discussing it with me. I know I would have no. Better yet I would have said hell no. So just take the keys back and jump into your car and go home. You can be in your child's life I will never deny either of you that. But this is impossible."

"I knew he was coming." Emmett said while she was ranting. She stared at him and he blushed and hid behind Rosalie and she laughs.

"This is a good thing Bells." Rosalie said.

"Good? Did you just say good thing? Good for whom?"

Rosalie walks up to Bella and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I would have loved to live with you forever. But you need the room."

She put her hand on Bella's belly.

"You are having a baby and you need the room sis."

"We would have managed. Don't do this please." Bella voice started to shake.

Rosalie hugs her.

"He wants to do this let him do it." Rosalie said while squeezing her.

Bella looked at her brother and gave him the puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist. He gulped and took a step back.

"Please don't do that Bells. It's hard enough."

Bella pulled back from Rosalie's embrace and walked to the phone. She picked it up and started dialing.

"Dad will take care of this."

"He's not going to answer. I told him about it and he said this is up to you."

His voicemail came on and Bella's shoulder dropped. When the sound of the beep came on Bella called her father a traitor and hung up the phone.

"Bella please give it a month. If it doesn't work out between us then I will pack my stuff and I will move out. I already paid the mortgage for 2 months. You will have a month on me."

Bella looked into Edward green eyes and she felt drain. She didn't have anymore fight left inside her. She turned around and walked to the stairs. She stopped and turns to face them.

"Fine."

Bella sighed and went upstairs. She went into her room and went back into. How was she going to handle living with him? How was she going to control herself around herself? He wanted to be there for them that's a start. She closed her eyes and sleep took her.

~~x~~

"Bella wake up."

She hears the voice of an angel in her dreams. She feels the sweetest touch on her face. Her eyes flicker to see the owner of the voice that was in her mind. Bella eyes are met with Edward's green eyes. Bella swallows as she looks at his beautiful face. She reaches out to touch his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into her touch. Edward leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. He pushes are down to lay flat on her back. He quickly leans over her and whispers how beautiful she is against her mouth. His tongue slips into her all too ready mouth. And he moans as the tip of their tongues touch. As their kiss intensifies, he grabs her leg and place higher on his hip.

"I want you." Bella says in his mouth.

Edward pulls away from her mouth and starts to kiss her neck and shoulder. The taste of Bella started to make Edward dizzy. He starts to chant her name over and over.

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Oh Bella."

"Bella wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she is looking into the worried eyes of Edward. She could feel the sweat trickling down her neck and her breath is labored.

"Are you ok?" Edward said leaning closer to her.

She moved back from him

"I-I-I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"I came up here to tell you that dinner is ready. You've been a sleep awhile and I didn't want to disturb you." Edward said while standing up and getting Bella's rob and handing it to her. She took it from him and thanked him.

"I cooked pasta. I hope that's fine."

"I love pasta."

"Emmett told me." He said with a smile.

They left her room and walked down the stairs. Edward lights the fireplace. And Bella gasped how beautiful the table looks. Edward had white roses on the table. Which he also told is her favorite.

"What's all this?"

She walked closer to the table and he had set out her best china on the table with her crystal wine glasses.

"This is a celebration of our first night together." He said as he pulled out the chair for her.

She sat down and looked around the room as if it was the first time she's been in her house. Edward went over beyond what she was too. This just shows how different they really are. Here gorgeous Edward is upscale and classy and she would have loved to have their dinner on her chipped plates. She dropped her eyes to study her hands.

"Are you ok?" Edward said while pulling on her long brownish hair.

"Yeah." She said looking into his eyes and he can see the tears starting to come.

"I am just shocked you did this. It's really beautiful." She said catching the falling tears with her finger.

"Well you do have beautiful things."

Edward opened the wine bottle and started to pour the red drink in a glass.\\

"I spoke to my dad and he told me that a pregnant woman is allowed to drink one glass a wine a day. So I will give you a little bit."

Bella took the drink and smelled it. Edward poured himself a glass and clinks it against her glass. Bella just stared at him while he took a sip of his drink. Her eyes dropped to his lips and swallowed. Her thought drifted back to her dream. How Edward's mouth was on hers. How his body was against her. She shivered at the thought. Bella put the glass to her lips and took a sip. She closed her eyes as the alcoholic beverage went down her thought. She gasped as it hit her spot between her legs. She tightened her thighs to try to calm it down.

Through out dinner they talked about everything. He made her laugh and it felt good to be with him like this. It was easy and she had to admit it was fun. She feels very comfortable with and that scared her. What if the month she couldn't be with out him? What if she got so comfortable with him around she would be able to watch him go. She wants him in his child's life but that's it. She loves him but he couldn't feel the same for her. And she has to except that. He is just here for his child.

"It looks like it's time for bed."

Bella was brought out of her thoughts and smiled at him. She got up to get the dirty dishes. But Edward stopped her.

"No I'll do it."

She shifted her weight to one leg.

"You cooked. I can clean."

"I got it.:" He said and smiles,

"Go take a shower and I will be up tuck you in."

"I am not a child. I can tuck myself in." She snapped.

She closes her eyes in realization of what she's done.

"I'm sorry." She said and opened her eyes to look at him.

"It's alright." He said and put his hand on hers.

"You are tired. So just go up. Take a nice warm bath and go to bed. Don't worry I will clean everything up."

Bella narrowed her eyes and looked at him. She shakes her head and goes upstairs.

As she steps out of the steamy bathroom, Edward is taking his clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Bella says as she clutches her robe close.

"I am getting ready for bed."

"Not in here. Go to the other room."

"There is no bed in there." He said laughing.

"Sleep on the couch." Bella said while getting her pajamas in her drawer.

"The couch is not really too comfortable. Look Bella don't worry. I will be in my best behavior. I will not do anything you don't want me to do."

She swallowed at the thought of all the things she wanted him to do to her.

Edward went into his suitcase and pulled out his toiletries and went into the steamy bathroom to take a shower. Bella got dressed and quickly rushed in the bed the shower was turned off. As the door opened Bella gasped at what she saw. Edward was standing there wet. His hair was matted down on his face. He took the towel around his neck and started rubbing his bronze hair. Bella's eyes traveled down his body. He turned around and continued to rub his hair dry caused the muscles in his back to bulge. All she could think about is getting out of the bed and trailing the curves on his body with her finger.

Edward turns the lights off and climbs into bed. Edwards chuckles as he lies down.

"Don't be afraid I am not going to bite you."

"I am not afraid."

Bella lies down and becomes stiff as she puts the cover up to her chin.

"Relax." Edward says as he touches her leg and she jumps.

Edward sighs but Bella turned to look into his eyes that are light up by the moon and she can see the irritation in them. She lowered her eyes and remembered the glorious afternoon they spent together and the look in his eyes before he ran into the bathroom. She couldn't understand why he was there. Bella wasn't used to this. I mean she spent the nights with Jacob but this wasn't the same thing. It wasn't the same attraction feeling that was running through her body. Bella could feel the heat radiating off his body under the covers. She can smell the soap of his shower. All she had to do was turn to her side and wrap her leg around his body but she is afraid how he would react to it.

"I'm Sorry." She whispered. She could feel his eyes on her.

"I am not used to this. I-I I mean I have slept with Jacob but he's my best friend and I don't count that."

Edward sighed again.

"I didn't know. I am the one that is sorry. I'll fix that."

Edward reached over her and Bella stiffened again as his arm grazed her belly bump making her heart pound faster. He picked up the extra pillow Bella had put on the floor and put three between them.

"This will make it a little better for you." He said as he patted the pillow.

"I don't want to make this any uncomfortable than it has to be. I will be on my best behavior. I promise." He put his hand up as if he was in court.

"Tomorrow they are delivering my king size bed so we won't have this problem."

Bella would have objected to that but the weight of the sleep was pressing down on her and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Bella was sitting on her couch eating pineapples and adjusting her phone in her ears. She loved working as a wedding planner. She loves making the bride's imaginations come to life. Nothing was too hard for her to handle and she did it all with a smile. She even knew how to handle bridezillas as they were called.

"Tony you know you are my heart."

"Si Isabella."

She hated when people say her name but when Tony said it with his thick Italian accent she always smiled.

"Then why is my heart breaking?"

"She called you about cake?"

"Yes she did Tony."

"Isabella that crazy woman asked for a White fondant cake with black flower appliqué, edible black pearls, and gum-paste rose topper. Three days before the wedding she wants to change the cake. This I cannot do."

"Tony. We don't know the words cannot do. I can be done."

"I cannot Isabella. I'm sorry I can't. I have four other wedding cakes I have to do."

Bella sighed and picked up a slice of pineapple and took a bite.

"Tony. I know that it can be done. I promised them the best and you are the best. I won't go to a second rate baker. You have to do it. She just wants a white chocolate. White chocolate-wrapped butter cream cake with white-chocolate flowers and pearls. You can do that with your eyes closed."

Tony huffed into the phone and curses in Italian. There was a knock on the door and Bella picked up another piece of pineapple, she stuffed it into her mouth and opened the door. Alice stood at the other side with a pissed off look and stormed into the house. Bella shook her head and closed the door.

"Ok Isabella cause you a good girl I will do for you. Not for her. But for you."

"As always Tony you are the best. Got to go. I will call you later."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Bella blew a kiss into the phone and closed it.

"Hello Alice."

"Bella I considers us friends don't you?"

"I am great Alice. And you?"

"I mean while you were planning my brothers we had gotten kind of close."

Bella sat down on the beige loveseat with a sigh.

"What is this about Alice?"

Alice looked at her with her hard brown eyes.

"This is about the fact that I wasn't told you are carrying my niece of nephew. I mean that's something that I should have been told."

"Oh boy." Bella sighs and rubs her forehead to prevent a headache to come one.

"I mean I wouldn't have told him if you asked me not too"

Bella looked at her.

"I totally would have told but you should have told me."

Bella sat at the edge of the loveseat and grabbed Alice's hand.

"I wanted to tell you brother first. Then I was going to tell everybody else. You just didn't give me a chance to call you before you storm in here."

Alice smiles.

"I am glad that's why we are going to go shopping this weekend. You need to by some maternity closes. And we have to look at the baby's furniture. Do you want to know the sex of the baby? Oh my God I am so excited we are going to have a baby."

"Oh God." Bella whispers and closes her eyes. She gets up.

"But Bella you need to think about this now."

She walks away with Alice following behind her.

**EPOV**

Edward sat in his car when he left work. He was very excited at work he told everybody he was having a baby and they even opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate the good news. Even though they were excited for him they were very confused. They knew his situation but Edward didn't want to elaborate on his situations. The only ones that mattered are Jasper and Sheila.

"The wedding planner?"

"Yeah isn't that wild?"

"You mean that little petite girl who is your ex-fiancée's friend?"

"yeah Sheila." Edward said while opening his desk drawer to pull out of his notes.

"Well I am happy for you. What's going on with the relationship?"

"I am working on that."

And working on it was trying. He practically bulldozed into her life. He knew she would accept him any other way. Edward wanted to show her his true feeling but he wanted to break down that wall she has bricked up. And it wasn't going to be easy. Not in his part. Just sleeping beside her the first night was pure torture. Just looking at how beautiful she looks as she sleeps. And to find out that she talks in her sleep. Jus hearing her sighs his name last night made his member twitch. He wanted her. And it was killing her.

Edward put the key in the ignition and sat back against the seat. He ran his finger through his hair. He turned the car on and drove to their house.

As he pulled up he could hear soft music coming out of the house. Edward tired to calm himself down because he knew he scared her and he wanted to show her that she can trust him. He stepped out of the car and walked into the house. As he stepped in her smelled the food she was cooking and his mouth watered.

"Wow that smells amazing."

Bella turned around to look at him and turned back to finish the salads. Edward dropped his briefcase on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" He said while walking to the sink to wash his hands.

"No thank you." Bella snapped as she chopped the cucumbers.

"Did you have a good day today?"

Bella stopped chopping and put the knife down.

"Let see." Bella said while looking towards the ceiling and tapping her fingers on the counter.

"First I had to deal with this impossible bride who wasn't happy with the cake she chose. So know I owe for the rest of my life."

Edward picked up a cucumber and stuffs it into his mouth.

"Then your sister came over and just took control of my life. She was telling me what I should eat or what I should wear. Do you believe she tried to get me to throw away my entire wardrobe?"

Edward chuckled.

"Then.." Bella voice started to shake.

Edward stopped laughing.

"Then I called my dad to get him to come over this weekend and he told me that he isn't coming. I keep telling him he needs to come and live with me. He just to dam stubborn."

Bella started to cry and Edward walked up to her.

"Come here."

He pulled her towards him and hugged her let her cry in his chest.

"I don't mean to cry."

"It's ok. You are pregnant. Your emotions are high. It's perfectly fine."

Bella looks up at Edward and they stare into each other eyes. A tear rolls down her cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb. Edward stares down at her and he can see the fatigue that is in her eyes. She just looks so fragile that he wanted to wrap his arms around her to protect her.

"My God!" Bella eyes went wide and dropped down.

"What's wrong?" Edward steps back.

Bella looks up at Edward with wide eyes and drops her hand to her belly.

"I think I just felt the baby move for the first time."

"Are you sure?"

Bella nods her head. Edward smiles and walks up Bella and put his hand over hers. She moves her hand from under his and moves his hand to where she felt the baby move again.

"This feels funny." She says and laughs.

"That is amazing."

Edward looks down at Bella beaming face and shakes his head. She looks so beautiful happy and that's what he always want her to be.

"I mean I was just balling my eyes out and something amazing happens and I can't even remember what I was upset about. It feels real now."

Edward pushes Bella's hair behind her ear and she quivers. He bends down and kisses her forehead.

"What was that for?'

Edward shrugs.

"You look happy. And I like it."

Bella smiled again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved?" Edward said and took a step back.

Bella walks by Edward but he stops her.

"You go sit and I will get the food."

Bella smiles and shakes her head.

"I am pregnant not handicap. I think it will be ok for me get the food."

Edward shrugs and walks into the dining room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even ask you how your day was." Bella says as she puts the meatloaf on the table.

"That looks good." Edward says. "Actually I closed a ninety-four million dollar deal today."

Bella's mouth drops as she puts string beans on Edward's plate.

"We toasted to our baby today."

"You did what?" Bella said while putting the serving spoon back in the bowl.

"I told people at you are expecting. Well actually only Jasper and Sheila knows it you. But we opened a bottle of champagne and we cheered the good news."

Bella sat down and folded her arms in frustrations.

"So you are the culprit."

"Excuse me." Edward scrunches his eyebrows.

"You are the reason why I had to deal with Alice today. I had to promise all these ridiculous stuff for her to leave me alone."

Edward threw his head back and starts to laugh.

"It's not funny. I have to go shopping with her now."

Bella pouted out her lip.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to you know." Edward chuckled and took a sip of his red wine.

"I do too. I don't want to hurt my friend anymore than I have. So I guess you are coming with me."

Edward stopped smiling and looked scared. He knew how Alice is when it comes to shopping.

"Matter of fact I think I am going to have bad morning sickness and you will go instead of me." Bella started to laugh at the look on his face.

"You are too much Miss Swan." He picked up stabbed three string beans and put them in his mouth. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." She stuffed a piece of meatloaf in her mouth.

"What made you want to be a wedding planner?"

"Well, when I was younger I used to love to plan wedding for my dolls. I would find little wedding dresses and tuxes to fit them. And I had it all planned out. I had to say they were really beautiful. Then I would plan weddings for my friends. My mother…" Bella swallowed. "My mother would say that I just loved to see people in love happy. When my mother left I used to plan my parents wedding when she came back but she didn't."

Edward put his fork down and just looked at her. He can see the pain across her face as she spoke about her parents. He wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her. Let her know that everything is ok. Bella just looked up and smiles. He weakly smiles back.

"So here's a big question. Isabella Swan the wedding planner, if you were planning your own wedding what would it be?"

"That's easy." She said smiling. "People think in my line of work that I want a grand wedding. But I don't. Something small and intimate is for me. You know getting married on the beach during sunset with my dad standing by me. He isn't only getting just me. I would have it at night in a garden surrounded by candle lights. It's just something about getting married at night is very romantic to me."

Bella opens up her eyes and blushes as she meets Edward's intense gaze. She just spilled something so personal to him and his heart soared.

"But I know the type of wedding you want when you ever to decide you want to get married again."

Edward clenches his jaw. Get married. The last one was a joke. It was all what Tanya wanted. The only he decided in that circus were the suit. Edward started thinking about the bride walking down the aisle slowly in the expensive dress Tanya picked. Edward felt himself smiling as his future wife approaches him. He lifts the lacey veil. It was Tanya who standing there smiling but Bella's blushing face.

He shook his head to clear the thought out of his head.

"I don't think I want a wedding that grand next time. I don't think my bank account would like that."

They both chuckled.

"Well I am full I think I am going to clear the table and.."

"Let me do it. You cooked this delicious meal sot I will clean up."

Bella stared at Edward and he wasn't going to let up. He picked up his empty plate and walked over to him. Bella just got up and helped him put away the food and headed upstairs.

Edward stares out of the little window in the kitchen while he washing dishes and smiles. How east it was for them to be together. He didn't feel that with any woman that came across his life. And he sure didn't feel that with Tanya. All they did was sex and shop. Her two favorite past times, but with Bella it felt like taking a deep breath after being smothered. Edward enjoyed walking home from work being able to sit with her and have home cook meal. Not eating every night like he was used to. And Bella could cook.

The smile falters from his lips. What would happen in a month? Is she just tolerating him for now because she knows he will be gone in a month? Edward wipes his hands in the wash rag and puts it back on the sink to dry. He turns off the light and walks upstairs to be tortured for another night.

**I hope you guys like this story. If it has a lot of mistakes you have to excuse me I am writing this at work and I am not trying to get caught by the big bosses. That wouldn't be good. And please read my other stories the one I yearn, Troubled souls, and The next door neighbor. You know what to do add if you love this story and please comment. I love getting comments even if it's bad comments. They help a lot. Thanks guys. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took soooo long for me to update a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

Bella slammed the car door and cursed under her breath. She had a very bad day today. One of the brides called off her wedding so she was knee deep in paperwork and negotiating deals with clients. And to top it all off she lost her favorite flower distributor. So she had to look for another one. This is the days that she really hated. What she need now is a hot bath, her favorite movie on and some pineapples. That will make her feel better.

She opened the door and threw her head back and sighed at was waiting for her inside. Edward's workout clothes and sneakers were lying in pile on the foot of the stairs. As she slammed the door close, his tennis racket fell to the floor. She felt like the gods were mocking her. Bella dropped her keys on the little table by the door and looked around for the owner of the discarded clothes. When she didn't find him downstairs she eyed the stairs and a low growl escaped her throat. She stomped on the stairs like a little child who was sent punished to their room. As she stepped into the room she can hear the shower running and Edward humming in the shower. If she was upset with him she would have thought it was cute.

She stood in the middle of the room with her arms folded. She stared at the closed door waiting for the billionaire king to step out. She didn't know how much more she could take. It's been a week since he moved in and she was ready for him to go. The baby moved in her belly trying to protest her decision.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at her. Her heart sped up when she saw him glistening causing the baby to move. She placed her hand on her little baby bump.

"Hey.". He said a little calm for her liking.

"I understand that you are used to maids picking up after you but here we pick up our own stuff.

He watched her closely and knew she wad in one of her moods.

"I mean how hard is it for you to take your clothes off in the bathroom."

Edward walked over to the edge of the bed and was waiting for her to finishing venting.

She walked over to her dresser to pull out her sweats.

"It's really not that hard Edward."

"Bad day?" He finally spoke.

"And it's just keep getting worse."

He sighs and gets off the bed.

"I should have known better. I'm sorry about that."

She turns to glare at him.

"You're sorry? I've been telling you that for a week now."

He chuckles and walks closer to her. She can smell him. He smelled of his soap and Edward. She swallowed.

"Go take a shower and I will order us some dinner."

He put his hands on her shoulder and lowered his head to her level.

"I know the only reason you are acting like this is because you are hungry and tired. I notice how exhausted you are at the end of the day and it makes you cranky."

She shakes his hands off her.

"I am cranky because I come home and your stuff is everywhere."

"Where should I put my stuff?"

"Your place is a good place."

"look Bella I know you are still having reservations about me being here."

She can see the hurt on his face. He wants to be part of this and she's making it very difficult for him. She ran her hands through her long hair and sigh.

"Sorry about that. I shouldn't take my foul mood out on you."

Her eyes started to glisten. He pulls her into her arms.

"Don't cry Bella."

She waved her hand to dismiss his concern.

"My emotions are all over the place. One minute I am happy and the next minute I start crying because I finished my pineapples and I want more."

He kisses the top of her head.

"Go take a bath and I will have everything ready when you come downstairs."

He rubs her shoulders and she let's out a soft mown. He smiles and she turns to do what he says.

~~xx~~  
**Flashback**

_"Can I sit with you?"_

Edward's voice broke Bella out of her thought.

"Sure. Is it getting crazy in there?"

He sat down on his white lounge chair that Tanya would die if she didn't just have to have.

"Yeah. Tanya is in her element. She's surrounded by her little fans."

Bella chuckles.

"Yeah she always loved to be in the spot light. She's been like that for as long as I have known her."

"She's inside telling people about her trip to London. "

Bella turned her eyes to Edward and rolled them.

Edward chuckles.

"Exactly."

"I love when the sky looks like this."

It was dark but off in the distance there was glow of orange where the sun was fighting to light the sky. The moon was bright in the sky. She can smell the spring in the air.

"This is the type of weather you lay in someone's arms and just watch the night sky."

Edward looks up and starts to see the stars are coming out. They look over at each other and he motions for her sit with him. He leans back and she leans into him putting her head in his chest.

"My mom loves looking up at the stars. I remember my mom would pull out this really big telescope and mom Alice and I would just look at the stars. I think she still has it at home."

Edward laughs at his memory and Bella. She loves the sound of his laugh. She realized it was the first time she's heard it. She wondered why he doesn't laugh more often. He pulled her closer to him and started massaging her scalp. She gave a throaty groan.

"That feels nice."

She closed her eyes to feel him. She felt good in his arms. She loved being in Jacob's arms but she always felt a friendship kind of live for him.

Edward felt at peace with Bella in his arms. This what he wanted with Tanya. Especially with his hectic world. He just wanted everything to stop. But Tanya was always running around trying to either get the newest Louis Vitton purse of the latest Jimmy Choo shoes. He just wanted to stop and stay still for one moment. And here he was getting it. He kissed the top of Bella's bead and she moaned. He loved the sounds she was making. Bella lifts her head and stairs into his eyes. He drops his eyes to looks at her full lips. Her kissable lips that were begging to be tasted. As he was an inch of her lips her cell phone rang in a child's sing song.

"Pick it up. It's your brother on the phone."

He chuckled at her cute ringtone.

"I have to take this."

She pulled away from him and he shivered from the cold that replaced her warmth.

"What's up big brother?"

"You will never guess what happened today?

"Let me guess. You where home for one day and you caused some sort of trouble."

"I met up with Seth and Quil and we went to the beach and these guys were messing with Emily and Kimberly and we taught them a lesson."

"Emmett! Are they ok?"

Edward chuckled and Bella looked at him. She was locked in his gaze that she couldn't hear a word her brother was saying.

"I can't do this now. When are you coming home?"

"Didn't you hear me? Dad locked me up to quote unquote to teach me a lesson. Talk to him for me Bells. Please."

She blew out a breath. Every time he goes back to forks he always finds trouble. She debated if she should leave him there.

"Fine.". She blew out a breath.

"You're the best. Love you Belly."

"Whatever"

She hung up the phone. She texted her dad to let him go but he didn't answer back. She walked over to the chair and stared down at Edward.

"You are beautiful. She blurted out.

She sat on the chair and leaned down and kissed him.  
  
~~XX~~

Bella knew that kissing him was a mistake. She couldn't help herself. Ever since that night she always thought about being him his arms and missing it. As quickly it started she ended it. She couldn't damage her friendship with Tanya more than she had. But that kiss. It was eating away at her for the 5 months she planned her wedding to him.

Bella walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and saw Edward plating the food he had delivered He looked up at her and smiled.

"It's about time. I was just about to check on you. I thought you fell asleep in the bath."

She blushed. He put the plates on the table. The food looked so good her stomach growled. That's until she sat down and smelled it. The food he bought was salmon, mash potato with broccoli. The fish smell and the smell of the broccoli together made her stomach roll.

"Oh God." she said and pushed away front the table. She ran to the kitchen and threw up in the garbage.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah get that plate away. Put it outside."

Just the thought of the food made her empty the rest of the contents out of her stomach. She sat on the floor and wiped her mouth. She really hated throwing up.

"No more fish stuff." She said breathing heavy.

Edward chuckled and said you got it.

Bella woke up with a weird feeling. She threw back the cover and felt something wrong. She turned to look at Edward and he was softly snoring. The pillow wall was long thrown to the side. His legs were thrown across hers. She turned and gasped when pain hit her stomach. She gasped and turned to see if she had woken Edward. She tried to get out the bed but was shot with another pain. Her hands went to her little belly. She started to cry. Fear hit that she might be losing the baby. She had to get out of bed. She slowly moved her legs from Edwards and got off the bed. Another pain hit. She clutched her side and grunted.

She slowly walked to her night table and unplugged her phone. She dialed the number she needed.

"Come on pick up."

Another pain hit and she bend over and started to breath heavy. She turned to see if Edward was still sleeping. She couldn't wake him up. She crawled out of the room. She sat down with her back to the closed door.

"Come on."

She breathed through the pain.

"Bella? It's late are you ok?"

She started to cry.

"Rosie."

"Bella what's wrong?"

"My baby. I need you to come and get me. I can't drive."

"Where's Edward?"

"He's sleeping. Please Rose come get me."

Bella started to cry harder.

"Please." She begged.

"We are on the way? Go wake up Edward." 

"No. Just come get me. I will be downstairs."

Bella hung up the phone and tried to stand. She held her side hoping it would help but it didn't. She walked to the bathroom and pulled down her panties. She blew out a breath when she saw no blood. She walked very slowly to the living room and went to lie down. She moved to her side and it helped with the pain. She started to cry again. She couldn't lose the baby. This was the closest thing she had of him. Her love. She lost him and it would kill her if she lost this baby too. Bella just knew if she lost the baby, Edward wouldn't be there anymore.

She stared to rub her belly then another pain hit and she screamed out. She tried to breath through it. Bella couldn't lose her baby.

She looked up to the stairs when she heard the bedroom door open. Bella didn't want him to see her like this. Edward walked down the stairs and he can hear her crying. He ran to the couch.

"Bella are you ok?"

She shook her head. He can see the pain on her face.

"The baby." She whispered.

His hands went to her belly.

"What's wrong with the baby? Are you in pain?"

She nodded her head.

"We are going to the emergency room."

He tried to lift her off the couch but she pushed him away.

"Rosalie is coming to take me."

Edward stepped back.

"You called Rosalie?"

She nodded her head.

"You called Rosalie and I was right next to you?"

She dropped her head and started rubbing her belly again.

"I'm taking you."

His voice was cold and she knew he was upset.

"No Rosalie is coming."

"Damn it Bella. You are in pain and I am up. I am taking you. Stop fighting me on this."

She just stared at him and knew this was a battle she would lose. She sighed and reached out her hand for him to help her up. When she got up another pain hit and she leaned into Edward to hold her up.

Edward helped her walk and with his other hand he called Rosalie to let them know that he was taking her and they can meet her at the emergency room.

The drive to the emergency room, Edward tried to tell Bella everything was going to be ok. But inside Edward was scared of what was going on. His Bella was in pain and they might lose the baby. He sent up a little prayer that everything will be ok.

They walked through the emergency room doors and Edward yelled to the nurses that she was pregnant and she might be miscarrying. They rushed Bella into a wheel chair and rushed her to a room. They took test and left Edward and Bella and left them when they were done.

Bella lay on the bed and realized that the pain was starting to go away. She turned to look at Edward to let him know but stopped when she saw him standing by the window. She can see that he was experiencing different emotions. The door opened and Rosalie and Emmett rushed into the room.

"Oh Bells." Rosalie ran to hug Bella.

"Are you ok?" Her eyes started to glisten.

"I'm ok. The pain is starting to go away.

"What did the doctor say?" Emmett said.

"I don't know. They haven't come back into the room.

There was a knock at the door. A cocoa skinned younger girl with black shoulder length dreds walked into the room.

"Hi Bella. My name is Hayden."

"Hi." Bella said with a smile.

"How are you felling?"

"Could feel better." Bella said with a little laugh.

Edward looked at Bella and she turned her eyes back to Hayden.

"Well let's take a look at what's going on with the little one."

She pulled the sonogram machine closer to the bed.

"Do you want everybody here?"

"We can go." Rosalie said and put her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"No I want you guys to stay." She smiled at Rosalie.

Hayden pulled up Bella's tank top.

"This is going to be cold."

Hayden squeeze gel on her belly and she winced.

"Yeah it's cold." Bella said chuckling.

She put the wand on her belly and started to move it around. The room was filled with the sound of a fast heartbeat.

"The baby sounds strong."

Edward stepped closer to the bed to get a better view of the monitor.

"There's your baby."

A picture of a tiny thing in a black background came up and Bella started to gasp.

"Rosie that's my baby."

Bella turned to look at Edward and he was at awe. A tear rolled down his cheek. Bella took his hand and he look down at her. He smiled and wiped the tear away.

"She looks like a little alien." Edward laughed and looked back at the monitor.

"She?"

Edward started to laugh.

"Do you guys want a picture?"

"Yes please." Bella said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"I can't believe there is a little person growing inside me right now. Is she ok?"

She looked at Edward when she said she.

Hayden took the wand off and the picture was frozen to the little creature. She took a tissue and wiped the gel off her belly.

"Well for what I see, she's healthy. We don't know what caused the pain. The doctor will be in to talk to you when he gets all the result from your test."

She smiled at everybody and left the room.

"Oh my god. Seeing the baby's pictures doesn't get old."

Bella looked at Edward and he looked up from the sonogram pictures and his eyes went cold. Bella shivered under his gaze.

It was an hour later after Hayden left. Emmett was getting tired so Bella told them to go promising to call as soon as she hears anything. While they left, Edward was stuck in the chair staring out of the window. The silence was starting to get to Bella.

"Edward talk to me."

"I can't talk right now. Let's make sure you and the baby are ok then we will talk when we get home."

Bella didn't like the sound of that. The doctor came into the room with her chart and some papers.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Doctor Sanja." The doctor is a very attractive Indian man with black hair with silver at his temple.

"Is this the father?"

"Yes this is Edward Cullen."

Edward shook his hand and went down to business.

"Ok Bella. I went over the test result and the sonogram results. Your baby is very healthy. I don't see anything wrong with the baby development. And I see that you weren't spotting. So thankfully you are not miscarrying. I see you don't have a lot of fiber in your diet. That caused you to be constipated."

"Constipated? I've been constipated and I've never experienced anything like this."

"What does she need to do doctor?" Edward cut in.

"Well she needs to eat food that is high in fiber and to drink a lot of water. I also see that you have iron deficiency anemia."

Edward pulled Bella to sit up.

"What's that?" Bella said as Edward went to sit behind her on the bed.

"That means your iron is very low. Have you experienced fatigue, dizziness or shortness of breath?"

"She's always tired when she gets home. Could that be the reason?" Edward said and put his hands on her shoulders to rub them. 

"It could be. What I recommend is that you eat more iron rich foods and foods with vitamin c."

He handed Bella a pamphlet.

"This will tell you the foods that iron rich. This is very important for mother and baby. It can cause low birth weight and development issues later. And in delivery you can hemorrhage causing you to need a blood transfusion. So we are going to monitor it."

He put his hand on her knee.

"Don't worry. We are going to correct this. I will fax everything to my office and I am going to have someone call you later on today to set up a blood test in a month."

"Does she need to be on bed rest?"

"No keep doing what do every day. I suggest you eat a banana with your breakfast. Just follow that pamphlet and next month we will see if the iron is where I want it to be. Remember drink a lot of water. They are working up your discharges papers right now. So you can go home."

Dr. Sanja patted her knee and rose off the little chair.

"Dr Sanja."

He turned around to look at Bella.

"Should I stop eating my pineapples?"

He laughed and told her no. He left not before saying he will see her in a month. Edward let out another breath that he didn't know he was holding. He kissed the back of Bella's head.

"Constipated. Can you believe it? I am constipated."

Edward helped a laughing Bella and hugged her.

"I am so glad that everything is ok. For now on it is only bran stuff and leafy stuff for you and the little peanut."

"I thought she was an alien."

"Yeah but she also is my peanut."

Edward smiled but they didn't reach his eyes.

"Let's go home."

Bella unlocked the door for them with a sigh. She felt so good to be home. She was going to take a shower and start with the calls she had to make when Edward slammed the door.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing."

He started to walk away and she stopped in front of him so he couldn't pass. He walked around her.

"Edward." She said and grabbed his arm. He shook it off.

"Don't say anything. Something is bothering you. I saw it since we've been in the emergency room."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward?" 

"What were you going to do?"

"What?"

"You called Rosalie to get you. I was right next to you in the bed. If I didn't hear you scream, what were you going to do?"

Bella couldn't answer him.

"You were just going to stroll in this morning then tell me what happened."

"I can't do this right now. I had a very scary night."

Bella started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Oh no. You wanted to know. Now I want to know. Why didn't you wake me when the pain started?"

Bella turned around to look at Edward.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? You didn't want to bother me."

"I didn't."

"Bella that is my baby too."

He pointed to her belly.

"I've been here for a week because I told you I wanted to be here. How do you think I would have felt if I woke up and you were gone? Did you even think about me in this situation? What if you were losing the baby?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"You're damn right your weren't thinking."

Edward walks closer to her but she wasn't afraid of him.

"You weren't thinking. You have to let me in Bella. You have to let me be apart of this. Then this is all for nothing."

Bella could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You have to let me in."

She couldn't let him in. He hurt her. He was disgusted with her. She saw it in his eyes after they had sex. What if he hurts her worst? The only reason he was there was for the baby and not for her. He wasn't there because he cared for her. He was probably to make up the mistake of having sex with her. Her eyes started to glisten. Edward will be there for their baby and that's it. She will give him that. But what will happen when the month is up. Will he get tired of her? Will he miss his old life? She moves closer to him grabs his hand.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I shouldn't have done that. I was scared and I wasn't thinking. I will not do that to you again. She is a part of you and I will not keep that from you."

He let out the breath he was holding and pulled her into his arms. She breathed him in.

"Last night I was so scared when I saw you on the couch. I thought we were losing peanut."

"I thought so too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. The pain is gone."

"Are you hungry?"

She pulls out his arms.

"Edward I am pregnant. I am always hungry."

He laughs and places his hand on her little bump and the baby move. She looks into his intense green eyes. And she smiles.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read my other stories Next door neighbor and troubled soul. Please add and comment. I love the comments. Let me know what you think. Till next time.**


End file.
